


The Unexpected Proposal

by Dramione84, DramioneFanfictionForum



Series: A Collection of Gifts [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 22:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11450061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramione84/pseuds/Dramione84, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramioneFanfictionForum/pseuds/DramioneFanfictionForum
Summary: Romance Prompt: Paris, Valentine's Day, thousands of rose petals, candles,  an unexpected proposal and "I never saw a future with you, but I can't imagine one without you"





	The Unexpected Proposal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mamapotterhead2492](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamapotterhead2492/gifts).



> Romance Prompt: Paris, Valentine's Day, thousands of rose petals, candles, an unexpected proposal and "I never saw a future with you, but I can't imagine one without you"

Hermione stepped inside her hotel room wanting nothing more than a long soak in the antique bath she had spotted in the ensuite when she had arrived yesterday.  She had come to Paris to begin talks with the French Ministry regarding a new exchange program for Hogwarts; so far the talks were not going well.  

Fumbling for the light switch, she was confused to find it would not work.  Taking out her wand, she waved it, frowning when the lights failed to respond, her stomach tying in knots at the sudden thought that crossed her mind: what if her ex-boyfriend, Ron, had suddenly shown up, here in Paris on Valentines Day, in the vain hope of winning her back?

Suddenly the room was bathed in light and Hermione blinked rapidly as her eyes focused, not on her ex-boyfriend, but the man she had fallen into bed with one night six months ago after apparating to his apartment, a drunken post-breakup mess: Draco Malfoy.

Hermione gasped at the sight of thousands of rose petals and candles, her mouth going dry as Draco got down on one knee, ring in hand.

“Granger, I never saw a future with you, but I can't imagine one without you."

His unexpected proposal hung in the air as Hermione began to shake, nervous laughter spilling forth and turning into almost hysterical sobs.

Draco rose to his feet, frowning at Hermione’s reaction.

“Granger?” he whispered, stepping forward, reaching out to brush away her tears.

“ I never saw a future with you: you were the boy who bullied me…” she began, as Draco straightened his back, a slight tinge colouring his cheeks.

“I can’t take away the past, but I can promise you a better future,” he told her sincerely, stroking her cheek.

Hermione raised her hand to cup his as she turned her face in to kiss his palm.“We shape our own destinies, Draco.  And mine is definitely entwined with yours,” she whispered, closing her eyes.

“Is that a yes then?” he asked, trepidation in his voice.

“Yes, Draco,” she replied, pulling him in for a searing kiss.


End file.
